A parallel computer system such as a supercomputer or the like includes a plurality of computing nodes. Central processing units (CPUs) as arithmetic processing devices possessed by the respective computing nodes are coupled to each other via an interconnect.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2007-527057, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-22755, Non-Patent Document 1: NVIDIA, “NVIDIA GPUDirect,” [retrieved on Mar. 23, 2017], Internet URL: https://developer.nvidia.com/gpudirect, or Non-Patent Document 2: Mellanox, “Mellanox OFED GPUDirect RDMA,” [retrieved on Mar. 23, 2017], Internet <URL: http://jp.mellanox.com/page/products_dyn?product_family=116&mtag=gpudirec t>.